Tacos for take out typically are crisp tacos served wrapped and in a bag for the lower priced fast food. More upscale tacos are soft flour tacos filled and then arranged in a single pattern, placed in a take out box.
The heat of the taco filling, combined with the glutens of the flour tortilla, cause the shingled tacos to fuse together.